


Every Little Thing

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst?, David is lonely, Fluff, david meets his friends, idk sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: David Jacobs isn’t good at making friends.





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: David

David Jacobs was never good at making friends. In Kindergarten he played by himself at recess, mostly spending his time looking for bugs. 

In the second grade he spent his time reading comics against the school wall during recess. Most of the boys in his grade tried to get him to play football or soccer but he always declined, they eventually gave up and stopped trying.

In fifth grade David had no one to sit with at lunch. No one wanted to sit with him or wanted him to sit with them. He didn't know what was wrong with him. David didn't understand why no one wanted to talk to him or why no one tried to be his friend. David tried to talk to everyone but they always ignored him or he stuttered over his words.

Finally, one day during lunch he stayed in the classroom. The teacher gave him a weird look but didn't say anything. So David continued to do it.

"Alright, David," The teacher says a week after David began to eat lunch in the classroom. "What's up?"

"Ma'am?" David asks.

"Why do you eat in here everyday?" The teacher asks, "Don't you have friends to sit with?"

David picks at his peanut butter sandwich.

"I see," She says and takes a seat in the desk across from him.

"Well, no one wants me to sit with them," David tells her and he awkwardly pushes his glasses up.

"I'm sure no one told you that," She said.

"Well, no," David frowns, "But I know they don't want me to."

"Just...tomorrow try and sit with someone," She says. "Just pick a spot and sit, if you feel uncomfortable you can stay in here."

"I'm already uncomfortable," David mutters.

"You'll be fine," The teacher reassures and goes back to her desk.

The next day, David got up when the bell rang for lunch. He looked at his teacher who gave him a thumbs up. David smiled and smoothed out his sweater. He grabbed his lunchbox and followed the crowd of fifth graders to their side of the lunchroom.

He stood in the doorway for a minute. Life was easier when he was younger and had assigned cafeteria seats.

David stared at all the empty cafeteria seats and felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and hid in the stall. David debated whether or not he should eat his lunch in the bathroom. He could just go back to the classroom but he promised the teacher...but she did say he could if he felt uncomfortably.

When David was about to start the sixth grade his family moved. It wasn't too far from their old place but he had to start a new school. Middle school was already tough as it is.

"You can sit with me," His older sister, Sarah, says. "If we have the same lunch."

Of course, it was David's luck that he didn't have lunch with his sister. He made his way to A-lunch feeling as if he would throw up. David clutched his lunchbox as he nervously opened the cafeteria doors. He saw a bunch of different kids sitting everywhere, all shouting.

David was going to pass out. He slowly made his way to the back of the lunch room where he saw an empty end of the table.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, "Hey! New kid!"

David turned, pointing at himself.

"Over here!"

The boy had black curly hair that matched with David's and was wearing a plain white t-shirt. He was sitting with two other boys, wearing the exact same thing. 

David hesitantly made his way to the table and sat in the empty seat. 

"I'm Michael Meyers," The boy introduces, "Yes...like the horror character. But you can call me Mush. That’s Anthony and Louis, or you can call them Race and Blink.”

“David Jacobs,” He says.

“Who’s this?” A boy wearing a baseball jersey asks. He stands at the edge of their table holding a lunch tray. 

“David Jacobs,” Mush introduces for him.

“Nice to meet ya, Davey,” The boy then grins and slides onto the bench beside David. “Names Jack Kelly.”

”We call him Cowboy.”

David smiles.

—

“Geez, Davey,” Jack laughs, “You really were a nerd since the beginning.”

David looks at his Kindergarten picture and laughs. “I spent that entire year looking for bugs at recess.”

”You never changed the way you dress,” Jack grins as he looks through the other pictures. 

David smiles, “I didn’t really like change.”

“Wait! In this one you’re wearing a…is that a One Direction shirt?” Jack says pointing at his fifth grade picture. 

David blushes, “…I—”

Jack laughs loudly. 

“Yeah, I spent most of the fifth grade eating lunch in the classroom with the teacher or in the bathroom.”

”What?” Jack asks.

”I wasn’t very good at the whole…making friends thing,” David says, “It wasn’t really until I met Mush and you guys that I actually had friends.”

Jack frowns.

”It’s not that big of a deal, I mean,” David shrugs, “I was fine with being alone and reading comics. I read the entire Harry Potter series in two months.”

Jack snorts, “Nerd.” 

David rolls his eyes.


End file.
